Jayden's Adventure
by ShadowWriter94
Summary: Jayden lives in the Azela Region, along with best friend Heather he's about to go on an Adventure that will see him face off against the greatest threat the world has ever seen! Along the way he will meet some familiar faces both good and bad but not everyone is as you remember them. Upsetting themes further into the story.


[**I wanted to try my hand at something different so I introduce to you my on-going Pokemon Fan fiction. Reviews would really be appreciated on this.]**

The Calm

As the school bell rang relief washed over me, finally I could get home and check on my newest Pokemon, a cute little Jigglypuff, ok so maybe a Jigglypuff is a bit of an odd choice of Pokemon for a sixteen year old guy but it was a present from my Aunt who lives in the Johto Region.

"Hey Jayden, you coming to battle practice tonight?" I glance over as I enter the hallway and see my best friend Heather running toward me, when I moved to the Azela Region with my mum and dad several years back I'd been extremely nervous but then I met Heather and everything seemed that little less scary. At times Heather was as sweet as Rare Candy but she was competitive and once a battle started she was all about winning, and that was why I adored her, she raised her Pokemon to its max potential and had even had Gym Leaders requesting she did some training with their Pokemon. "Sure, I just want to swing by home and check on Jigglypuff though, you wanna come with me?"

Heather chuckled at me, she found it highly amusing that I owned a Jigglypuff but hey, like I said it was a present. "Sure, if you want we could always spend a little time testing Jigglypuff out, I mean you got it a week ago and haven't even battled with it yet!" Heather had this notion that unless you battled with your Pokemon then you shouldn't really keep them but I had to disagree with her on that one, after all I enjoy just spending time watching there interactions with one another. "I guess we could, but not a one on one battle." Heather rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement, heading outside we saw the bus pull up, funny thing about the school bus, it's driven by a Machoke. Getting on and taking our seats we discussed our plans for tonight's battle practice, every week I'd gotten beat by Ryder, I guess you could call him my rival, but tonight I'd wipe the floor with him.

"I've told you, use your Jolteon, you'd wipe him out in no time." I shook my head, last week I'd used Jolteon and she'd gotten pretty hurt before I even got close to battling Ryder, she was still weak from the experience. "Jolteon isn't ready for action again so soon, I do have a surprise this week, I won't spoil it but let's just say mum got me something electrifying the other day." I grinned at Heather as her brows furred in concentration, she'd figure out it quickly, she was one of the smartest students at school.

Once the bus got to my stop I jumped off with Heather and headed into my house. "Hey mum, dad, I'm home!" Things were awfully quiet and I reached into my bag ready to send out one of my friends in case something bad had happened, out of nowhere an Eevee jumped out and ran at me, dropping to my knees I scooped the Eevee into my arms and cradled it close. "Hey there little fella, what are you doing here?" A moment later my mum appeared looking rather flustered and tired. "Hey Jayden, hi Heather… oh thank god you've caught Eevee, that little trouble-maker won't go into its Pokeball." My mum pulled out a shiny new great ball and held it out, stroking the Eevee's head I spoke to it gently. "Eevee, can you go back into your Pokeball for now, I'll play with you later if you do." The Eevee gave a happy cry of its name and hopped back inside the Pokeball. "I told you mum, you just gotta speak to them and they'll be fine."

I should probably mention that my mum runs a Poke Day-care centre, budding trainers leave their Pokemon here and my mum spends time training them up against her team of six Blissey's. My dad is a journalist and so frequently travels around the region looking for a hot story. "That's hard to do when you've got several Pokemon to deal with at once, anyway, how was school?" I gave a shrug before Heather began reeling off what her class had learnt it Poke-History, rummaging through my back I retrieved my Pokeball and smiled softly, inside was my first Pokemon, I'd had them for years now and they were my best friend. "Come on out Kirlia!" in an explosion of light my Kirlia hopped down in front of my and cried out happily spinning around, I first caught my Ralts in the Hoenn Region where I was born, since then I've caught many other Pokemon but none are more precious to me then Kirlia.

"Come on out Altaria!" Glancing over I saw Heather's Altaria hovering around her humming happily, Heather had raised Swablu from an Egg and is hands down the only Pokemon I've seen Heather spend the most time with. "Hey, let's head out back, we've got a match right?" I grinned toward Heather as she nodded eagerly in response, running out to the yard, followed closely by my Kirlia I spotted Jigglypuff playing with some other Pokemon my mum was caring for. "Jigglypuff, come over here." Spotting me the Jigglypuff ran over and head-butted my leg, it didn't like me leaving it all day it seemed. "We've got a match, you're up with Kirlia, do your best ok." Jigglypuff nodded and ran out in front of me to join Kirlia. Heather's Altaria was ready for battle and was joined by her Lillipup. "Right, may the best Pokemon win!" Heather readied herself by up-turning the collar on her leather jacket whilst I tightened my wristbands.

"Kirlia go for a Psybeam on Altaria, Jigglypuff use a Sing on Lillipup!"  
>"Altaria use Dragon Dance, Lillipup use a howl to drown out Jigglypuff's singing!" I watched as our Pokemon began the fight, Altaria was quick and had begun the dance when my Kirlia struck with his Psybeam, it seemed to damage Altaria but the Dragon Dance had been successful, meanwhile Jigglypuff was singing loudly but Lillipup's howl was louder, not only had it survived Jigglypuff's song but its attack was now higher.<p>

"Kirlia strike Altaria with a Draining Kiss, Jigglypuff use another Sing and send that Lillipup to dreamland!"  
>"Altaria use another Dragon Dance, Lillipup get that Jigglypuff with your Bite attack!" The second round began, Altaria began its dance but this Kirlia was faster and struck with a critical hit, Altaria had taken a huge blow this round plus its dance was a bust, meanwhile Lillipup was running straight for my Jigglypuff but just before it could strike Jigglypuff began its song and the poor Lillipup was asleep within second, this had been a good round for me.<p>

"Kirlia let's kick this round off with a Psybeam on Lillipup, Jigglypuff once Kirlia is done get Lillipup with Wake-Up Slap!"  
>"Altaria get that Jigglypuff with Dragon Breath, Lillipup, can you hear me, wake up!" The round began, Altaria hit my Kirlia with a Dragon Breath which worked quite well for me, whilst those two exchanged blows my Jigglypuff delivered a devastating Wake-Up Slap to Lillipup, as it awoke it was visibly weak, once recovered my Kirlia blasted it with a Psybeam attack and it went down. "Sorry Lillipup, you did well!" Heather returned the Lillipup and refocused, she was a brilliant trainer.<p>

"Altaria, avenge your fallen friend, use a Take Down on Kirlia!"  
>"Kirlia brace yourself for the attack, Jigglypuff use Defense Curl!" Altaria was beaten a little but the fainting of its ally had gotten it riled up and it delivered its attack on my Kirlia, despite its best efforts the attack was too much and it fainted, holding up my Pokeball I returned it. "Good work Kirlia, I'm proud of you!" Jigglypuff heightened its defence ready for the next round, secretly I was worried though.<p>

"Altaria let's finished this, Dragon Breath!"  
>"Come on Jigglypuff, you know what to do!" The round began and Jigglypuff moved first, it was then it revealed its item, a Quick Claw, up above dark clouds gathered and with my mouth hanging open I watched as this cute little Jigglypuff delivered an intense Thunder attack, utterly destroying Altaria… "Return Altaria, you did good!" Stood there looking triumphant Jigglypuff called out and ran back to me. "W-wow Jigglypuff, I didn't know you could do that…" Heather walked over and grinned a little kneeling down to stroke Jigglypuff's head. "Jayden, you just found your second secret weapon for tonight, Jigglypuff!"<p> 


End file.
